


30 (11) Day NSFW OTP Challenge

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: 1.   CUDDLES (NAKED)2.   KISS (NAKED)3.   FIRST TIME4.   MASTURBATION5.   BLOW JOB6.   CLOTHED GETTING OFF7.   DRESSED/NAKED (HALF DRESSED)8.   SKYPE SEX9.   AGAINST THE WALL10. DOGGY STYLE11. DOM/SUB- incomplete -https://prinxing.tumblr.com/tagged/30nsfw
Relationships: Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my EXO fics from tumblr to Ao3.

Yixing was hot and sweating bullets into the soaked sheets, ready for a shower and some sleep. Lu Han, however, seemed to have other plans. He wouldn’t budge from where he was still resting between Yixing’s parted thighs, panting heavily, his lanky body entirely too heavy right now as he buried his nose in Yixing’s neck. His hands snake underneath Yixing’s arms and around his chest, wrapping securely around him and snuggling even closer.

“Lu, I’m gross and sticky,” Yixing whines, weakly attempting to push Lu Han off by the shoulders, but it was no use, his limbs feeling weak and like jello from the post-orgasmic haze. He’s trembling from where their dicks are rubbing against each other, too sensitive for this sort of contact so soon, and twitching every time either of them move. “Lets cuddle after we shower, okay?”

“No,” Lu Han mumbles against Yixing’s skin, vibrations sending violent shudders through his body. Lu Han’s lips drag over the hickeys darkening there, pressing kisses so softly against them that it made Yixing feel like molten lava.

“I’m not up for a round two, if that’s what you’re going for,” Yixing decides to mention when Lu Han starts biting on his collarbones, tongue rough and burning against his sweaty skin. “At least not so soon.”

“Then we’ll stay like this until you’re ready,” is all Lu Han responds with, resting his cheek on Yixing’s shoulder. He’s still heavy, dark hair tickling Yixing’s chin.

“But we’re so _dirty_ ,” Yixing groans, wrinkling his nose when Lu Han’s grip on him tightens even more. “Especially the bed sheets.”

Lu Han finally releases his hold on Yixing, lifting his body by using his elbows but still not moving away. Their eyes meet and Yixing feels another heatwave run under his skin, especially where their lower bodies are still pressed up against each other. His cock twitches with interest and it would be embarrassing if it wasn’t Lu Han. The elder looks pleased. “It smells like us, and I really like that.”

Yixing makes a face even though he likes the smell of them, too. “All I smell is expensive lube and semen,” he retorts, wrapping his hands around Lu Han’s biceps to urge him closer so that they can kiss, languid in the way that they get when they’re in the mood. Lu Han refuses to break the kiss even as he’s shifting up onto his knees again, using one arm to lift Yixing’s lower back so that his thighs can rest comfortably over Lu Han’s, still pressing his mouth against Yixing’s fiercely before pulling away with a smack.

He’s looming over Yixing now, the muscles in his arms taut as his hands rest on either side of the younger. “You like the expensive lube,” Lu Han tells him, biting his lip, mischievous eyes practically glowing in the dark.

Yixing scoffs, feeling too hot again, but this time for a different reason. “Well, you like the semen,” he jabs, meaning to sound teasing but it only comes out breathless, his fingers curling into the pillow when he feels Lu Han’s wandering hand rub his sweaty thigh, moving up to where he wants it.

Lu Han smirks at that, looking a little too pleased for Yixing’s taste; the younger doesn’t get to complain because then Lu Han’s thick fingers are wrapping around his cock, pumping him. “You’re right,” is all he says before he muffles Yixing’s whimper with another kiss.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

Lu Han’s palm is firm as he cups Yixing’s cheek, directing him in the kiss and not giving up an inch of control, mouth hot and tongue wet as it runs along the seam of Yixing’s parting lips before pressing inside insistently. Yixing liked it when Lu Han pushed him around like this because he knew that Lu Han hated it when people thought he was was too delicate to do so, temper flaring every time someone so much as thought the word “pretty” around him.

Where Yixing was all lean muscle and soft skin, Lu Han was slender and taut all over, his body lanky but with a startling amount of strength, especially in his beefy thighs that he used to pin Yixing against the couch like he was doing now, grinding against him and making the younger arch into him with every thrust. They were skin on skin, erections slick with pre-cum and lube rubbing between their tightening stomachs.

The elder’s hand slides down to wrap around their dicks and pump them together at a frustratingly slower pace than their grinding, but he manages to keep Yixing distracted with his mouth. His tongue is rough and slick, tangling with Yixing’s and running over the back of his teeth, and he doesn’t give the younger even a second to let up before he’s sealing their lips together and kissing him hard. When he pulls back, his teeth catch Yixing’s lower lip and he rolls it, making Yixing cry out loud enough to wake the neighbors. It would matter more if either of them actually cared, moaning desperately into each other’s mouths as the couch creaked.

Yixing loses it when Lu Han’s thumb digs into his slit at the same time that he sucks Yixing’s tongue into his mouth, the younger seeing white as he spurts all over Lu Han’s hand with a buck of his hips. Lu Han wastes no time pumping them together before he comes as well, Yixing about to whine from the sensitivity just before Lu Han’s spunk shoots up his chest and he gasps.

Lu Han continues to suck and bite on Yixing’s lips even after they’re done, Yixing’s arms tightening around the elder’s neck and tilting his head the way Lu Han wants him to so that they can deepen the kiss. Yixing likes the taste of Lu Han against his tongue, lips and chin slick with saliva, seeing stars with every kiss. When they pull apart, their mouths are swollen and red, matching like their bright grins and smiling eyes.


	3. First Time

“I’ve never done this before,” Yixing finally confesses breathlessly when Lu Han is three fingers into stretching him, the two of them drunk off their asses.

Lu Han stops abruptly, mouth hanging open. “Have sex, or have a dick up your ass?” he asks, brain-to-mouth filter not exactly on when there is alcohol in his system. Luckily for him, Yixing doesn’t care, both because they’re friends for a reason, and because he’s also so drunk that he thinks he sees two Lu Hans.

“A dick,” the younger replies, before his brows furrow cutely and Lu Han really wants to kiss him but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to. Even though he already has three fingers up Yixing’s butt. “Ah, but I’ve fingered myself before.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty loose right now,” Lu Han decides to mention, wiggling the fingers inside the other and making Yixing squeak. “Did you finger yourself this morning? Who were you thinking about?” Lu Han’s not sure why he feels the need to know. He doesn’t really want to hear about Yixing fingering himself to the thought of some guy, especially when he was planning to have his dick inside of the other in a few minutes.

“No one in particular,” Yixing tells him, a little embarrassed, shifting so that his legs spread a bit more and he’s more comfortable as he looks up at Lu Han. “Sometimes I think about you…” he adds hesitantly, almost as if he didn’t mean to say that particular piece of information out loud.

Lu Han might have only been half-hard before but those words have his cock standing up in attention. “Me?” he asks, cheeks flushing as he finally takes out his fingers from Yixing’s slicked up entrance. “Oh shit, Xing. That’s really hot.”

Yixing’s furrowed brows unravel when he sees Lu Han’s reaction, biting at his lower lip in that way that makes Lu Han was to kiss him even more. Honestly, everything Yixing did made him want to kiss him. He’s been wanting to do it for a while now and wonders why they’ve taken so long to get here.

“Actually, I lied a little,” Yixing reveals honestly, grip tightening on Lu Han’s arms as he stares up at him expectantly. “I only ever think about you to get off. I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

“You like me?” Lu Han gasps out, eyes widening when Yixing nods shyly. His cheeks are also pink, a mix of alcohol and embarrassment. “I like you too!” Yixing’s responding smile is so bright that Lu Han has to squint because he’s too drunk to deal with so much adorableness when he really wants to fuck the man under him. “Let’s fuck now and talk more about this later, okay?”

Yixing agrees with a hum, flipping over onto his hands and knees. “Be nice…” he hiccups with hooded eyes, looking over his shoulder and looking like a sight to behold. In the most innocently coy voice ever, he adds, “The vibrators I use aren’t that big.”

Lu Han almost cums prematurely.


	4. Masturbation

“The number one rule is that you absolutely can’t look at me when we do this, otherwise it’s gay,” Lu Han warns as he settles on the other side of the couch, giving Yixing a sidelong glance. Yixing, who is staring resolutely at the paused porn dvd on the screen, nods rapidly. His cheeks are pink and he’s absolutely embarrassed because he can’t believe this is actually happening.

Lu Han just sat down after turning off the lights, the two of them enveloped in darkness save for the white glow of the flatscreen coming from in the front of the room. When Yixing asked to come over, he thought Lu Han was joking when he said he was going to watch porn. And he didn’t think Lu Han would tell him to jerk off with him. Well, not with him. But together. At the same time. While watching porn.

“I won’t look, promise,” Yixing lies through his teeth because he couldn’t care less about some girl with big boobs when he’s been thinking about Lu Han’s dick and how he get it in him since the day they met. He’ll just have to be discreet.

“Good,” Lu Han responds happily, pressing play.

The first thing Yixing realizes is that the volume is ridiculously low for something like this. They can hear the conversation well enough, but Yixing can also hear Lu Han unzipping his jeans. He bites his lip when he hears Lu Han uncapping the vaseline jar between them, pulling himself out and slicking up.

The whole experience is even better than Yixing’s wildest dreams because now he can actually listen to Lu Han’s breathing get heavier, the sound of him jacking off making Yixing so hard so quickly that he gets a head rush, dick aching and throbbing in his hands within minutes. He’s not even listening or paying attention to the dvd at all, head tilted back and eyes closed as he just takes in the fact that the only thing between him and Lu Han’s hard cock is a small rule.

He realizes then that if Lu Han was abiding by the rules, he couldn’t possibly notice Yixing taking a peek. The thought has him salivating and he pretends to focus on the screen for a minute before slowly yet surely allowing his eyes to wander right until he finally catches sight of Lu Han fisting rapidly at his cock, thick and curved up towards his stomach, glistening from the vaseline as precum beads at the tip. Yixing doesn’t even realize that he’s basically drooling now, orgasm so close as he pants heavily, hips twitching.

When Yixing hears Lu Han’s breath hitch, he raises his gaze to maybe get a glance at Lu Han’s orgasm face as well, when he realizes that the elder has already been looking directly at him, gaze hooded as he jerks off languidly. Yixing realizes right then that Lu Han had noticed him watching the entire time, feeling his cheeks set ablaze. “You broke the promise,” Lu Han accuses and Yixing freezes his movements in shock, face absolutely red as he gapes back like a fish. “You’ve been looking.”

“I didn’t–I wasn’t–” he tries to explain, but before he can say anything else his heart nearly jumps out of his chest when Lu Han stops jerking off abruptly and closes the space between them in a second. One of his hands reach for the front of Yixing’s shirt while the other goes to his lap to wrap around Yixing’s dick too, and the smirk on his lips leaves Yixing utterly breathless when he finally understands what’s actually going on.

“I broke my promise from the start,” Lu Han says before he kisses him.


	5. Blow Job

Yixing is on his knees, Lu Han biting down on his lip hard as he looked down at him, fingers tangled in Yixing’s dark hair and trying to suppress his moans. Yixing’s lips are red and stretched prettily around Lu Han’s cock, slick with spit as he bobs his head like he’s done this a million times. And he has, months of suckling down Lu Han’s dick and he’s still not tired of it, deep throating the older man until the head bumps against the back of his throat and Lu Han groans so loudly that Yixing has to slap his thigh.

They’re playing seven minutes in heaven and they’re supposed to be making out, but Yixing had a better idea. Lu Han didn’t think Yixing could get him off in seven minutes but now he has the pleasure of watching the older man unravel before him, hips pushing forward as he thrusts into Yixing’s hot, vice-like mouth. Yixing is sure they only have like four minutes left and no one knows that they’re fucking each other secretly in their college dorm, so he has to up his game otherwise they’ll open the door and find them out.

He pulls back and starts tonguing at Lu Han’s slit, using his saliva and the precum to pump the length of Lu Han’s dick as he continues to mouth at the head. Yixing lifts Lu Han’s dick to suck one of his balls into his mouth and the sight of supposedly innocent Yixing nuzzling at his balls nearly has Lu Han coming right then, biting his lip until it bleeds when he realizes just how swollen and raw Yixing’s lips look.

Yixing puts Lu Han’s dick back into his mouth and gives the head a particularly hard suck, marking the end of Lu Han’s composure. The elder’s grip tightens hard in Yixing’s hair so hard that Yixing moans wantonly around his cock, choking a little when Lu Han bucks his hips forward and comes hard into his mouth. The cum lines Yixing’s lips white, some of it dribbling down his chin even as he sucks the rest of it, cleaning up every last drop of Lu Han’s spunk with kittenish licks, pumping the elder through his orgasm.

When Lu Han tucks himself back into his pants, he’s about to offer Yixing some help with his own problem but when he sees a slight wet spot in the front of Yixing’s trousers he realizes that the younger had gotten off by choking on Lu Han’s dick like little cock slut he’s turned out to be the past few months they’ve been fucking. Yixing smirks up at him with hooded gaze, shrugging because he knows and honestly Lu Han is _so_ done with this game of pretending like they aren’t completely into each other.

Lu Han forces Yixing to stand immediately and pins him against the wall before kissing him hard, tasting himself on Yixing’s tongue and not caring in the slightest. The door opens when Lu Han’s tongue is in the middle of cleaning out the inside of Yixing’s mouth, hand down the back of Yixing’s briefs, so he shoves the person who opened it away and closes the door again.

Fuck the game; he’d rather fuck Yixing instead.


	6. Clothes Getting Off

Lu Han huffs in shock when Yixing pushes him down onto the couch, eyes wide as he stares up at the younger man. “What’s going on?” he demands, confused by the look of determination in the other’s gaze.

“You’ve been overworking yourself,” Yixing states as a matter of factly, shrugging before stabbing his finger harshly into Lu Han’s forehead and making him flinch. “So I’m going to force you to relax.”

Speechless, Lu Han watches Yixing step backwards with a satisfied smile, the younger turning around and giving Lu Han a great view of his ass in those tight jeans when he bends over to push the coffee table to the side. Once it’s moved, there is a huge space in the middle of the living room and Lu Han is still confused about what is going on.

“Xing,” he tries to reason, starting to stand up. “I’m not sure how rearranging our furniture is going to help me relax–”

Within seconds Yixing is on him, shoving him back into the couch, but this time he climbs on to straddle Lu Han’s thighs. Yixing doesn’t give the other even a moment to catch himself before he’s cupping Lu Han’s face and kissing him, hard. Automatically Lu Han’s hands find their way to Yixing’s slender waist, the clothed lean muscle under his hands promising hot skin that was begging to be touched.

But just as quick as Yixing had been on him, he’s off, and this time when he backs away his lips are wet and glistening, those hooded eyes looking back at Lu Han making the elder twitch in his pants. “Don’t try to get up again,” Yixing warns with a waggle of his finger, a small smirk pulling up at the corner of his lips. “Or you won’t get the surprise.”

At that one word Lu Han’s imagination runs wild, lips parted as a million different scenarios run through his head. Yixing returns from the bedroom with his speaker and iPod in his hands, but what catches Lu Han’s eye is not that. It’s what Yixing is wearing: Lu Han’s favorite snapback, red blazer, and his black tank top that clings to Yixing’s gorgeous body sinfully. If Yixing’s tight black jeans weren’t already making him salivate, now he was absolutely drooling.

“What are you doing?” Lu Han wonders again as he watches Yixing set down the speakers, voice cracking embarrassingly.

“What I should have done a week ago, before I came home last night to find you passed out on the couch with a frown on your face,” Yixing responds, but doesn’t offer any further information before [the music starts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHy5Pgk8qSes&t=MTNhOWY3MGM4ODlmOGU0ZWU2MzQyMWY1M2FkOTJjMzk0NGI0ZGMzMix0eXVqRjg4cw%3D%3D&b=t%3A61QNEvdZg9txF57zjLzfHg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fprinxing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F120858714255%2Fday-six&m=1) and Yixing changes into another person right before his eyes, hips swaying as he melts into the dancer side of him that Lu Han hasn’t gotten the chance to see as often after they graduated.

Except what he doesn’t expect is Yixing slowly losing everything he’s wearing as he moves, the elder completely oblivious when the other flings the hat behind himself. Even when Yixing starts shaking off the blazer when he dances to show off his beautifully muscled shoulders, Lu Han still hasn’t caught on, too busy watching the way Yixing moves his body. It’s not until Yixing starts raising the tank top that Lu Han’s breath catches in his throat, body slumping backwards when Yixing’s abs move with his body rolls.

“Oh fuck,” Lu Han gasps, feeling himself harden completely as he watches the little streams of sweat travel down Yixing’s golden body and under the visible waistband of his briefs. Yixing only smirks in response, fringe a little sweaty, and when he finally pulls the top over his head, his hair pushes back. Now Yixing is shirtless as he moves, dusky nipples pert in the cool air, rolling his body again before moving his hands to the button of his jeans. Lu Han can’t suppress his moan when Yixing pulls down the zipper, allowing the jeans to slide down a little and reveal the sharp jut of his perfect hip bones.

What happens after that, Lu Han can’t say, because as soon as Yixing is naked he’s on him again, giving him a lap dance. Lu Han is gone at this point, unable to function at the sight of Yixing sweaty, hard, and undulating on him with the most impish lip bite known to man. Whether Yixing’s existence was the work of god or the devil, Lu Han will never know, but he’s on cloud nine by the time Yixing is riding him into the next morning, Yixing’s name a prayer on his lips.


	7. Half-Dressed

Yixing didn’t expect his roommate to be ripped because of his slender frame, but he’s proven completely wrong when he comes home one day to find Lu Han doing push ups in the living room. _Shirtless_.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Lu Han tells him with sweat dripping down his brow, cheeks flushed and pink and _god_ Yixing can’t stop staring at the rippling muscles on his back as he moves. “The gym was closed today, but I need to get in at least two hours daily for my workout.”

Why the rookie actor thought Yixing would ever mind something like that was beyond him, not that his roommate had any idea that Yixing wanted to bang him the second they met, but still it was a ridiculous thought. Either way, Yixing made sure to relax comfortably on the couch as casually as possible, a magazine carefully place in front of his face so he could ogle Lu Han’s lanky, muscular body shamelessly with his mouth hanging open.

Yixing has to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he watches Lu Han do crunches, his basketball shorts riding all the way up his thighs to reveal insanely ripped legs. He’s enjoying the view a little more than he probably should, brain in dangerous territory at this point with thoughts of what those beefy thighs could do to him. Yixing is uncomfortably hard now, but this is what tight jeans and long shirts are fore, both of which Yixing is thankfully clad in. He honestly doesn’t know how he lucked out in landing such a hot roommate that he also got a long with; Yixing never regretted moving to Korea once since the moment Lu Han opened the front door with a gorgeous smile on his face.

Once Lu Han heads to his room to shower, Yixing rapidly frees his cock from the confines of his jeans and jerks off to the thought of being pinned down by those strong hips. The smell of Lu Han’s sweat and deodorant is strong in the room, the heat making Yixing’s cheeks pink and hair stick to his face before he’s bucking upwards and coming with a soft cry into his hand.

Yixing is gasping for breath as he tries to pull himself together, the skin on his neck prickling at the thought of getting caught. He hadn’t been thinking straight before he started jerking off, and now the smell of him is permeates tellingly with Lu Han’s. Embarrassed, he quickly opens the windows and escapes into his room, hoping that his roommate doesn’t figure him out like this.

But he also kind of hopes that he does.


	8. Skype Sex

“It’s _so_ hot,” Yixing groans through the webcam the second Lu Han answers his call. The elder is treated to the pixilated view of Yixing sprawled out on their bed wearing only his briefs; he imagines that their fan is running on full blast, but he knows that it would still be hot regardless. He’s thankful to be staying at a nice hotel in Japan while his boyfriend sweats out the summer in their shitty studio apartment back in Beijing.

Chuckling, Lu Han gloats a little about the air conditioner. “It’s so cold in here that I have to wear a jacket,” he says back, smile widening when Yixing glowers at him. The glare doesn’t last long before Yixing is grinning mischievously through the camera.

“You’re not gonna chicken out, right?” the younger suddenly asks, sitting up. The video feed shakes, making it obvious that Yixing as his laptop resting on the bed.

“A promise is a promise,” Lu Han replies, a small prickle of heat running along his spine when he remembers the entire point of their video call. Lu Han didn’t travel often for his job, but when he did, usually a phone call would suffice since he was never gone for more than a day. But Yixing had insisted that next time they should have sex over the internet, and in the heat of the moment Lu Han had unwittingly agreed. He’s more nervous than excited, but Yixing looks eager enough, so he’ll push through for him.

“If it makes you feel weird, I’ll go ahead and start first,” Yixing tells him, before he’s already slipping off his underwear without any hesitation whatsoever, flinging it to some far corner of the bedroom. Lu Han notices the lube next to Yixing’s knee and his eyes flicker to his own jar of vasaline resting on the laptop table.

“It’s not _weird_ ,” Lu Han responds, biting his lip as he watches Yixing pour a generous amount of lube into his palms. He hopes that the younger thought to put a towel on the bed before he started, but he knows that Yixing never cared for stuff like that. “I’m just not sure what to do.”

“Well, you gotta touch your dick to start at least,” Yixing tells him with a laugh, leaning close into the camera as if to check if Lu Han was miming his movements. He hadn’t been, too entranced at the sight of Yixing rubbing the lube all over his thighs, slick fingers curling prettily around his cock as he began to jerk himself to hardness.

“Oh, right,” Lu Han agrees, feeling jeans tightening even as he reaches for the vasaline. Yixing’s naked and lube-slick body is pixilated, but it still turns Lu Han on from thousands of miles away. He wonders just how much of himself Yixing has wrapped around his little finger; he decides not to think about it too much because he knows that the answer would probably make him cry a little.

(Yixing owned every last bit of him.)


	9. Against the Window + Dirty Talk

Yixing gasps when he feels his skin touch cool glass, back arching as he’s pressed into the window by Lu Han. “Ah, Lu, _wait_ –” he grunts, but then Lu Han leans in close and swallows his protests with wet kisses, biting on his lips and sucking Yixing’s tongue into his mouth. His grip is tight on Yixing’s waist, the other hand in his hair, tilting back his head and keeping him in place.

“No one’s watching,” Lu Han tells him when he releases his lips, breath hot against Yixing’s jaw, mouthing against his sweaty skin. His teeth are blunt as they drag over the jut of bone, moving along until they clamp onto Yixing’s earlobe. Yixing moans again, deeper this time, hips rolling forward. He’s painfully hard, feeling exposed and naked pressed up against the window like this, but also lightheaded.

He’s about to make Lu Han lift him so he can wrap his legs around the elder’s waist, but then Lu Han is turning him around, pressing Yixing’s front right up against the glass. Heat flashes through Yixing’s body, crying out and shuddering when his cock rubs against the cold glass, smearing precum where the tip drags.

“Lu, wait!” he protests again, face flushed and red at the sight of cars driving several stories below them. He looks up and he can see the other building across the street, windows dark but so terribly close. “They’ll _see_ me.”

Lu Han presses a kiss against Yixing’s neck, loving, soft. “Our light are off, it’s too dark to see inside,” he assures, trailing more kisses down Yixing’s neck. Yixing jerks forward, hips grinding against the glass. His mind is telling him that this is a bad idea, but his body is ignited, skin ablaze as flames coil tight in the pit of his stomach.

“A-Are you sure?” Yixing asks, whimpering at the feeling of Lu Han’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“Of course,” Lu Han purrs sweetly against Yixing’s sensitive nape, fingers cupping Yixing’s tender chest and tweaking at his nipples until Yixing lets out another sob, cock leaking profusely.

“Then please…” Yixing pleads, not wanting beg even though he’s close to breaking, desperate for the other to touch him where he wants. He feels rather than sees Lu Han’s smirk, the elder’s burning hands traveling down the dip of Yixing’s waist. His palms are flat against his hips before curling around Yixing’s inner thighs, ignoring the hardness between his legs. Lu Han pulls Yixing back a little so that he bends slightly, forearms and upper body against the window. This time his cock slips inside easily, hole loose and wet from fucking on the couch just moments ago.

Yixing moans deep from somewhere inside of him as Lu Han pushes in without pause, going until he’s buried. He’s moving torturously slow, and Yixing looks outside with watery eyes, heart racing as his breath fogs up the glass with every cry of pleasure, unable to think properly with all his senses heightened like this. “Wouldn’t it be something if someone sees you like this?” Lu Han suddenly whispers, sending another slew of shudders wracking through Yixing’s trembling body. “Bent over for me, taking my cock so well? What do you think they’d say?”

Yixing can only sob in response, moaning again when Lu Han’s hand finally wraps around his cock and begins to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He picks up speed and Yixing’s cries grow higher in pitch, eyes squeezing shut as he zones in on his orgasm. It’s over for him the second Lu Han thumbs around the head of his cock, digging into the slit and making Yixing spurt white against the window with another sharp cry.

He complains about it afterward, but that doesn’t stop him from bending over the next time Lu Han moves them over to the window.


	10. Doggy Style + Angst

Yixing has the most beautiful back Lu Han had ever seen.

He loved to watch the way his muscles shifted as he moved, those carved shoulder blades jutting just below his flushed, pale skin. His spine curved a little more with every thrust, leading Lu Han’s ravenous eyes down to the dimples on Yixing’s lower back. Lu Han’s hands fit snugly at the bend of Yixing’s waist, grip tight and fingers pressing hard into familiar places as he pushes and pulls at Yixing’s lean body. He groans at the feeling of being inside of Yixing, the younger’s slick walls fluttering around him.

Yixing was a sight to behold when he was on his hands and knees, grinding back wantonly and moaning without a care. He was quieter on his back, both of them face to face and eye to eye, biting his pretty pink lips raw as he tried to keep himself together. It makes Lu Han wonder what he’s trying to hide when Lu Han has already seen everything, has already unraveled Yixing piece by piece until there was nothing else left to discover.

Or so he’d like to think.

Yixing was constantly changing, constantly moving, constantly looking forward. It was fitting that Lu Han would be behind him like this, watching his back, trying to keep up with Yixing’s own steady pace. He holds him close so they won’t separate, meeting Yixing halfway, thrust-for-thrust. He likes to touch every last inch of his velvety skin in hopes that one day they’ll fuse together. He leaves bite marks and bruises and sweet kisses full of love, praying that when the day comes that Yixing steps forward and doesn’t look back, he’ll look at himself and find Lu Han’s love on every inch of him, that he’ll never forget.

It’s a little bittersweet to think that they could lose this thing that they have between them, this moment of raw passion where Lu Han spreads Yixing open and loves him the way that he deserves, the way that Yixing would never let anyone else do. Yixing’s weaknesses are hidden behind walls, but Lu Han has broken them down countless times, has had Yixing crying and moaning and whimpering underneath him.

He’d hate to ruin it all, the comfort they find in each other as friends that are sometimes something a little more. Yet some days, Lu Han wishes he could just confess what he feels instead of cowardly leaving behind only remnants of it on Yixing’s body. He wants Yixing to know with words instead of just unspoken silences, wants to make it clear and make sure that Yixing understands the depth of Lu Han’s feelings for him, that he’s not just saying them.

But most days, Yixing bends for him without question, no words needed. And perhaps that’s the way they’ll always work. Exchanging conversations with their eyes and love with their bodies. Maybe they’ll say it, or maybe they never will. What matters is that they’re together, that Lu Han has Yixing with him now, looking back at him over his shoulder, begging for more, crying out for Lu Han and pushing back to feel him that much deeper.

So like always Lu Han holds him tight, pulls him close and fills him to the brim with his love, head thrown back, Yixing’s name on his lips, and a wish in his heart.


	11. Dom/Sub

Yixing squirmed as he stared desperately across the table at Lu Han, fists clenched in his shirt and cheeks flushed as sweat drips down his temple. The older man was calmly sipping his coffee, scrolling through the notes from his meeting on a tablet. He paid no mind to Yixing, who was struggling to keep himself together with a vibrator pulsating in his ass with increasing strength as the minutes ticked by.

“Gege,” Yixing whimpers after a solid hour and a half, lips bitten raw and tears lining his eyes. “Please. I’m _really_ sorry.” His voice comes out breathlessly, lilting at the end with a moan. He grips the edge of the table with his trembling hands to try to ease off the sensation, but at this point it’s useless, body tingling all over and legs shaking. His cock is so hard in his pajamas that it actually hurts, precum leaking steadily from the swollen head and soaking the crotch a darker shade.

Lu Han still doesn’t look up from where he’s reading his notes, but he finally raises an eyebrow. Yixing has been apologizing since before Lu Han bent him over the counter and stuffed him with a vibrator, but he had yet to acknowledge a single word that Yixing has said to him – until now. “Are you?” he asks patiently, sounding insanely calm even though Yixing knows just how angry he really is. Lu Han rarely punishes Yixing, but when he does, Yixing _always_ deserves it.

“Yes!” he cries out desperately, sitting up straight with wide, hopeful eyes. “I’m really, really sorry!”

When Lu Han doesn’t say anything for another few minutes and Yixing thinks he might actually cry, he’s so desperate, but then the elder finally looks up from the tablet. His eyes are dark, brows furrowed and lips relaxed. He’s the picture of gorgeous, dark hair slicked back and the first three buttons of his black shirt are open, the sleeves rolled up his forearms. He sets his coffee down and the heavy sound of it tells Yixing he hasn’t actually drank any of it.

“What could you possibly be sorry about?” Lu Han wonders with a sigh, sitting back in the seat and crossing his arms as he stares down Yixing critically from across the table. “You don’t look very sorry to me.”

Immediately Yixing slumps his shoulders, allowing his gaze to fall from where he’d been drooling over his boyfriend’s attractiveness just seconds before. When he moves, the vibrator shifts and presses against a different spot inside of him. The sensitivity makes Yixing yelp, the toe-curling pleasure turning the sound into a soft moan. “I-I’m really sorry,” he whispers, trying to keep himself together. “I was a very bad boy.”

“You were,” Lu Han acknowledges, still staring at Yixing and making the younger feel like molten lava was running through his veins, skin ablaze. “I have half a mind to leave you like this until you cum from just that toy in your slutty little ass.”

Yixing moans again at his words, shaking his head rapidly as he blinks back years. “Gege, please,” he begs desperately, looking back at him pleadingly. “Please fuck me. I’m really, _really_ sorry.”

This time both of Lu Han’s eyebrows raise, but a smirk pulls at the corner of his lips and Yixing knows he’s been forgiven. “Someone is being impatient,” he says, standing up. Yixing drools when he’s treated to the sight of Lu Han’s erect cock outlined against his tight slacks, asshole throbbing with need. He actually sobs as Lu Han approaches him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clings to Lu Han’s shirt when he’s finally, finally next to him.

“Only for you,” Yixing whimpers, nuzzling into Lu Han’s firm stomach. “Only impatient for you.” He’s so happy he could purr, but they’re not playing with the cat ears today, so he doesn’t. Lu Han always forgives him so easily.

Lu Han’s warm, rough palm cups Yixing’s wet cheek as he pulls him back, his smile is fond but his eyes are absolutely mischievous. “But you can do it yourself, can’t you?” He moves away as Yixing stares after him with his jaw dropped in surprise, the elder heading towards the bathroom to probably take a shower. “You know where the dildos are.”

Yixing will have to try harder next time.


	12. (info - end)

I wrote these back in 2015 and I don't plan on finishing the challenge, but I felt like I still wanted to share my LayHan fics bc of how much I love them! I feel like these aged well, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
